The Everlasting Gift
by csilover4u
Summary: When Sara gets called into Grissom's office she'll get the surprise of her life that could change her and Grissom's relationship forever, just because of some butterflies.GSR. Chapter 1 is here, review and write if you want more!


Grissom cleared his throat "ah hum…" He was leaning on the door outside of one of the lab rooms where Sara was working some evidence. She looked up from the microscope she was working on. Grissom muttered "We need to talk."

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Not really paying attentionSara started looking down the microscope again.

"Can you come with me to my office?" He nodded his head in the direction of his office down the hall.

Sara looked up and reluctantly followed him through the door. As they entered his office he went to go sit down at his desk. He looked a little uncomfortable and looked like he was trying to say something something, though nothing was coming out. He looked at some files on his desk trying to avoid Sara's eyes. "Do you remember when we first met in San Francisco?"

"Yeah…" Sara gave him a long, hard look trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well do you remember what subject I was teaching about that very first day at the seminar?"

"Yeah, something about butterflies… Grissom would you get on with it I have two cases that I'm working tonight."

"Sorry," Grissom started rummaging through his desk feeling a little overwhelmed. He pulled out a box from one of the drawers, "I wanted to give you this," he paused trying to find the right words, "I found it at a store one day and I bought it not really knowing what to do with it, _until now_." He looked at the box, stood up, walked around his desk, and handed it to her. "It reminds me of the first day we met."

Sara looked at the box not knowing what to think. _Was this some sort of joke?_

"Open it." He pushed her hand gently towards the box. Sara felt a rush up her spine as he touched her hand. She looked at him and then at the box and then at him again. She started to open the box and out slipped a book. It was titled BUTTERFLIES: THE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES OF NATURE.The bookwas about different kinds of butterfly species. A smile spread across her face. Grissom started to blush, he loved when she smiled. "Do you like it?" he said very intuitively.

"Grissom… Wow, I don't know what to say," This had totally caught her off guard. They really hadn't had a great year and now he was giving her a gift. It was only a book, but still it was a step in the right direction, "It's one of the sweetest things I've ever gotten." Sara opened up the first page and in it, it said TO SARA, I STILL REMEMBER THE FIRST DAY WE MET, LOVE GRISSOM.

She read what it said over and over again, not believing her eyes. Grissom looked at her not knowing what she was thinking. She seemed happy but with Sara he never really knew what she was going to do next.

All of a sudden he realized he had been staring at her and she had been staring right back. Sara walked up to him, so close their bodies were almost touching. She lifted her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "Thank you," was all she said. She couldn't find any other words. Then out of the blue she kissed him on the check. It wasn't a sloppy kiss or a serious kiss; it was just a kiss, the perfect little kiss to show how she felt. Sara stared in Grissom's eyes then turned and left his office. Grissom couldn't move. He just stood there, frozen, trying to savor everything that just happened; the book, the smile, the kiss, the thank you…

"Grissom…, Grissssom…, GRISSOM!"

"What, oh sorry I was umm…" Grissom snapped out of the trance he was going through.

"Yeah, I know you were thinking," Catherine said sarcastically, she had just walked in to his office. "So, I have the case files you asked me for… Grissom…," now she was getting annoyed that he still wasn't hearing what she had to say when she came to work on her night off just because he asked her to, "are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry go ahead," Grissom said wistfully, "I'm listening now, I promise." Catherine gave him a skeptical look.

"Is something going on?" Catherine asked with interest. Grissom tried to keep a smile off his face but couldn't control himself. Catherine knew something was up. "Ok, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened." Grissom knew he wasn't a good liar, but he tried anyway.

"Tell me what happened, come on Grissom how long have we known each other?"

"I don't have anything to tell." He said stubbornly.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll tell Sara you love her." Catherine said not at all trying to conceal the fact the she and anyone else with one eye open and half a brain saw that Sara and Grissom liked each other _more_ than just coworkers.

"Well, I sort of already did." He said shyly.

"WHAT? When? Where? How?" Catherine's mouth hung wide open in shock.

"Woah, slow down there. I didn't _really_ say it. I wrote it, in a note. You see I gave her a book and inthe front pageI wrote her a note and signed it LOVE GRISSOM." He said this still not believing himself that this had just taken place. He also purposefully left out that Sara had kissed him; Catharine didn't need to know everything.

Catherine seemed very please by the news. "Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

"No." He hadn't really thought about the next step, he felt time had frozen.

"Come on Grissom, this is your chance to start something with her." Catherine pointed out.

"I don't know." He said skeptically.

"Come on!"

"I'll have to think about it. It's not going to be easy to start a relationship with someone who works below me." He said finally realizing that what he did was a very big deal for him and for Sara.

"Fine," Catherine said, "If you're not going to do anything about it now then we should get back to work."

They got back to work and didn't talk about what had happened that night for the rest of shift, even though Grissom and Sara couldn't get each other off their minds.


End file.
